


Just one word

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two people that stood before Athelstan were devil's, tempting devils. Lagertha stood before him covering her nude body with just a bed sheet and Ragnar stood there with it all on show smiling proudly. Athelstan looked away when he felt heat between his legs.</p><p>What if Athelstan said yes the first time Ragnar and Lagertha asked him to their bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing But the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The two people that stood before Athelstan were devil's, tempting devils. Lagertha stood before him covering her nude body with just a bed sheet and Ragnar stood there with it all on show smiling proudly. Athelstan looked away when he felt heat between his legs.

"Come join us priest" Lagertha said seductively

Athelstan heard her words and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He curled in further into himself and didn't look up "I have taken vows of celibacy I cannot touch a woman" he said. He felt the bed dip when Ragnar sat next to him.

"Wouldn't you like to?" he asked and looked towards his wife.

Athelstan looked to see her showing her leg and rubbing it seductively. Damn it she was tempting, so very tempting. He peeked at quick glance at Ragnar and swallowed hard. He was just as tempting as his wife. Athelstan wanted to touch those muscles, the ones on his stomach were the most tempting. He felt the heat between his legs start to burn like hell fire.

"I-I cannot" Athelstan said

Ragnar looked at him in amusement "Yes, you can"

Yes he could, but how? "I have never touched a woman or a man. I don't know how" Athelstan told him.

Ragnar leaned in closer to him and said "We will teach you" he gentle pressed his lips against Athelstan's and wait for a reaction.

Athelstan was surprised when Ragnar's lips touched his but what was even more shocking was the fact that he was not repulsed. He never felt anyone's lips on his before, this was his first kiss. He almost whined when Ragnar pulled away but was confused when he removed the rope from his neck.

"Come priest" Ragnar said invitingly

Athelstan nodded and took Ragnar's hand. He was taken to their bed and laid on his back "I don't know what to do" he said nervously

"Be calm priest we will be your teachers" Lagertha said

They stripped him bare and marvelled at how different he was. He was embarrassed at first and tried to cover up but Ragnar stopped him.

"You are adorable" Ragnar said "What do you want to do?" he asked

Athelstan didn't answer he only reached to touch Ragnar's six pack. It was better that he expected. He traced each line, each muscle earning a chuckle from Ragnar. He pulled his hand back but Ragnar took it and put it back.

Ragnar leaned in again and kissed Athelstan's lips earning a moan. He rubbed his hand up and down Athelstan side and said "You are very feminine here. Very curvy" he saw Athelstan's face turn red and smiled.

Lagertha took hold of his other hand and made it touch her body. Athelstan gasped and looked at her "Relax mouse, let us show you how to love" she said

Athelstan nodded and let them teach him everything. How to move, how to touch, how to pleasure, how to please there was nothing he didn't want to learn. Even after years of being together there was still many things they could teach him and he let them, every time he let them.

Athelstan wondered how to the two devil's that once stood before him had turned into his angels.


End file.
